Bathroom Sex is Always Classy
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Just a pointless little something I decided to write after coming home from a bar! Enjoy! Dean/OC, PWP


"And with this being the third dry drowning in a week I figured-," Sam Winchester trailed off as he looked up from his laptop to see if his brother Dean was still with him. "Dean!" Sam yelled, seeing the far away look in his brother's eyes.

"Yeah, silver to the heart should do it," he said, obviously clueless.

"Maybe, if we were hunting a werewolf, who could swim. Dumbass," Sam said the last bit under his breath.

"Don't worry Sammy. It's nothing we can't handle. Now if you will excuse me." Dean got up and walked to the back of the bar toward the pool table and to what was distracting him. The "distraction" in this case was about 5'6'' with wavy dark brown hair down to about mid-back. She wore a leather vest paired with the tightest jeans Dean had ever seen and tattered old motorcycle boots that reminded Dean of his own. Dean walked up and grabbed a pool cue off the wall. "You play?" Dean asked the girl, always the smooth operator.

"No, I just stand here next to the table for advertisement purposes," she fired back.

"Oh yeah? How's that working out for you?"

She flashed him her wad of cash, "Decent. I'm Baja," she said offering her hand.

"Dean."

"Well Dean, you ready to have your ass handed to you at pool."

"Oh darling, I've been playing this game since I could reach the table."

"So I won't have to hold back," she teased.

"No, but I will. I am a gentleman after all."

"Chalk up and break, gentleman."

"Oh no, ladies first."

"Bad idea." A mere twenty minutes later and Dean was out two hundred dollars and much of his pride.

"No fucking way that even happened." Dean stood staring at the table as if it would magically show the secret of life.

"Believe it darling. I ain't lost yet," she said counting her ever growing cash flow.

"Let's go." Dean grabbed her by the arm, dragging her toward the bathroom. Something inside him snapped, he wanted her in the worst way.

"Slow your roll cowboy," she said in between sloppy, open mouthed kisses.

"You just beat me in pool. Somehow that was extremely sexy." Dean explained as best he could while tearing open her vest, revealing a black lace bra.

"If you like that you should see me play poker," she said as he was unbuckling his own pants.

"Fuck." Dean let his pants drop to the floor to pick up Baja by the back of the thighs and wrap her legs around his waist. He slid down the grimy wall to the equally grimy bathroom floor with Baja on his lap.

'Fuck me," she whispered in his ear. He immediately grabbed her hips and buried himself balls deep in her, no prep, nothing. The burn from it was raw and deep as Baja blinked back tears, quickly adjusting to his size and girth. "Oh god."

"Dean actually, but it's a common mistake," he said as he finally began to move when he felt Baja rocking back and forth on his cock.

"Shut up," she slapped him, "and fuck me!" He met each one of her downward grinds with an upwards one of his own. "Oh yeah, right there. Harder!" Baja was leaning back on her hands, opening herself up to Dean, allowing him to pound deeper within her.

"Shit, it's so tight!" Dean could feel her purposely clenching her tight hear even more around his cock.

"Shit Dean!" Baja screamed as her orgasm surprised her causing her to squirt all over his cock, cum dripping down her thighs. That sight alone was enough to do Dean in and he came with a primal growl. The two cleaned up before nonchalantly walking out of the bathroom, knowing full well everyone heard them.

Dean looked around hoping to spot Sam but he was nowhere to be found. 'Oh well, probably just walked back to the hotel.' Dean turned around to see Baja watching him. He walked over to her and kissed her harshly while sliding his hand down into her back pocket, lifting his two hundred dollars out.

"See ya around," he said before walking out of the bar. Dean walked to the Impala and saw Sammy sitting there, staring at him in disbelief as he climbed in the driver's seat. "What? bathroom sex is always classy," Dean said, smiling as they speed off into the dark.


End file.
